


Добыча

by Gevion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Kink, F/F, First Time, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Menstruation Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Post-Canon, Predator/Prey
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Долгая северная зима — время смерти, звериных свадеб и тусклых красок.





	Добыча

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для fandom Force and Strength 2018.  
> Постканон относительно 7-го сезона; АУ, где Бриенна - оборотень.  
> Альтернативная анатомия, секс с оборотнем в измененном состоянии сознания.

С наступлением холодов все цвета блекнут, а запахи становятся острее. По утрам из господской пекарни доносится аромат свежего хлеба. В обед из разбитой во дворе Винтерфелла походной кухни тянет подгоревшей бараниной и соленьями. От дозорных воняет немытым телом, грязной одеждой, сальными волосами, потом и мочой, жирной кашей с луком и вчерашним хмелем. Бриенна, проходя мимо них, чуть морщится: пить на посту строжайше запрещено. Едва завидев ее, дозорные подбираются, прячут чарки и прячут взгляды. Бриенна холодно кивает и продолжает свой путь. Отчитывать провинившихся — не ее забота. Леди Санса справляется с ними сама. 

В богороще под тонким слоем снега преет осенняя листва. Видны дорожки птичьих следов и свежий помет. Кое-где на тяжелых ветках остались поздние ягоды, еще не тронутые гнильцой. Зима пришла быстро, все, что не успели склевать птицы, замерзло в один миг. 

Привстав на цыпочки, Бриенна срывает пару ягод с куста, разминает их в руке, стараясь рассмотреть цвет. До сумерек далеко, но ягоды, которые до самой весны останутся огненно-красными, кажутся ей тусклыми, как ночью при новорожденной луне. 

Вдалеке едва слышно пробирается между кустами лисица. Под седым зимним мехом часто колотится ее сердце. Бриенне не нужно видеть, чтобы знать, что она там. Лисица топчется на месте, пританцовывает, нюхает воздух — чует, что наступает и ее пора. Уже скоро. Бриенна прикрывает глаза. Бриенна тоже ждет.

* * *

Во сне она всегда преследует кого-то, но легконогая добыча почти без усилий ускользает от нее. Она сладко пахнет. Она поблизости. Бриенне никак ее не достать.

* * *

Псарь жалуется, что гончие волнуются: поблизости бродит волк. Кобыла боится, встряхивает гривой, не дает себя погладить. Бриенна оставляет кобылу конюху и обходит Винтерфелл. Потом возвращается к леди Сансе, чувствуя, как с каждым шагом в Бриенне все крепнет неясная тоска.

Леди пишет письма за столом. Вместо свечи в каменной чашке плавится барсучий жир — от животного запаха Бриенне не по себе. 

— Отпустите меня. 

Леди Санса, не отрывая пера от листа, качает головой:

— Не могу. Без тебя нам не справиться. Нужен гонец, которому можно доверять.

— Я никогда не подходила для этой роли, миледи, — возражает Бриенна. 

Она владеет мечом лучше любого золотого плаща королевы Серсеи, но вне боя она неповоротлива и неуклюжа. И высока, слишком высока — выше любого мужчины. Леди Санса одного роста со своим лордом-братом, но едва достает Бриенне до плеча.

На мгновение остановившись, Санса раздраженно прикусывает губу. 

— Когда брат вернется от драконьей королевы, нам будет проще. Но пока придется обходиться теми людьми, что есть.

Бриенна молчит, раздумывая: как сказать ей? Как напомнить леди Сансе о том, о чем она и сама с радостью бы забыла? 

Санса принимает ее молчание за согласие и, смягчившись, произносит:

— Кажется, я так голодна, что съела бы целого быка. Ты обедала? — дождавшись кивка, она добавляет: — И все же пойдем ко мне. Не люблю есть в одиночестве. Посидишь со мной?

Спальня леди Сансы пахнет домом, логовом, кровом. Бриенна подносит ей еду: горячий суп, кусок прожаренной оленины, подогретое вино — и отказывается от порции. Свой голод она уже утолила свежатиной. А потом закопала то немногое, что осталось от зайца, в лесу. 

Бриенна садится поодаль от леди Сансы, решительно произносит:

— Мое время близится. Не стоит вам видеть меня такой.

Леди Санса откладывает ложку, отодвигает миску, касается теплыми пальцами ее локтя:

— Я не забыла. Но ты нужна мне. Подожди еще.

В очаге потрескивают поленья. Бриенна глядит прямо перед собой, не моргая. 

— Я никогда не встречала таких, как ты, — замечает леди Санса.

— Нас осталось мало, — отвечает Бриенна, тут же поправляет себя: — Нас никогда не было много. 

— Жаль. Это дар.

— Нет, миледи. Скорее проклятие рода.

— Поэтому у тебя нет детей? Не хочешь, чтобы они унаследовали… это?

— Вовсе нет.

— Тогда почему?

Бриенне горько усмехается:

— Кто же захочет брать в постель такую волчицу?

Леди Санса пожимает плечами:

— Волк никогда не предаст.

Долгая северная зима — время смерти, звериных свадеб и тусклых красок. Медные косы леди Сансы, ее синее домашнее платье, ее алые губы, ее синие глаза — все выцвело, но запахи сильны. Леди Санса подносит ко рту кусочек мяса на вилке, неспешно жует, потом вытирает рот платком. На ее губах остаются ароматы свежей добычи и дыма. У Бриенны сводит судорогой желудок и чешутся десны. Она и не знала, что снова голодна.

* * *

До возвращения лорда Сноу в замке не устраивают пиров, но кормят всех досыта. Во главе стола — леди Санса, Бриенна — по правую руку от нее. Украдкой Бриенна посматривает на свои рукава. Не осталось ли пятен? Нет ли бурой грязи? Ночью Бриенна снова бродила в лесах, а потом наспех сменила платье и заняла свое место за столом.

До нее такой была ее бабка, а до бабки — прапрадед. Так говорил отец, укачивая Бриенну на руках после первого обращения. Он единственный не боялся на нее смотреть.

— Если я не успею уйти вовремя, то напугаю вас, миледи, — уговаривает Бриенна, не забывая подливать леди Сансе вино. За другими присматривает девка-чашница, но о леди Бриенна любит заботиться сама. — Это уродливое зрелище. Я не хочу…

Санса лишь мотает головой и стоит на своем:

— Знаешь, меня не так-то просто напугать. Скоро ли?

— Уже скоро, миледи.

— Тебе будет больно?

— Болью это не назовешь.

— Кто был с тобой в эти дни прежде?

— В детские годы — отец. А после него — никто.

— Если позволишь, я останусь с тобой.

Кроме нее Бриенне некому довериться.

* * *

Пасть наполняется вязкой слюной, в груди горит, ледяной ветер бьет в лицо. Бриенна гонит добычу к реке, поскальзываясь на едва припорошенной снегом мокрой листве. Бриенна слышит ее дыхание, чувствует ее сердцебиение, но видит перед собой лишь тень.

* * *

В день, когда ударяют первые крепкие морозы, Бриенну ловит за локоть лекарь:

— Леди Сансе нездоровится. Утром она просила сделать отвар от женских болей. Это для нее. 

Бриенна послушно сжимает в ладонях кубок, от которого идет густой травяной дух. Без плаща и рукавиц она спускается во двор, отправляется искать госпожу. 

Леди Сансу она находит на псарне. Учуяв приближение волка, кобели заходятся истошным лаем, а суки скулят. Леди Санса улыбается и пьет травяной отвар из ее рук. 

— Спасибо, — говорит Санса, сделав последний глоток. — Пока Джон делит ложе с драконицей, меня стережет волчица. Мне спокойнее, чем ему.

Бриенна задерживает дыхание, прикрывает глаза, но видит все равно: белое горло, темные губы, темные глаза.

* * *

В стороне от Винтерфелла она обустроила логово в лесу: еще до того, как земля смерзлась, вырыла нору и выстлала ее сухим мхом.

Иногда Бриенна засыпает в своей мягкой постели, а просыпается там. Иногда она приходит в себя и видит, что обнажена. Иногда она находит в логове чужие вещи: длинный плащ, меховые перчатки, нижнюю юбку, расшитое драгоценной нитью полотенце, которым вытирают лицо. Если леди Санса и замечает пропажу, то ничего не говорит.

* * *

— Волк! Волк! — кричали крестьянские дети под окнами и разбегались от мальчика в серой маске во все стороны, подняв пыль.

Бриенна читала книгу про знатные семьи Семи Королевств и прислушивалась к тому, что происходило внизу. Поздняя осень выдалась холодной, но ясной: солнце светило ярко, хоть и не грело. Бриенне хотелось играть с остальными. Отец повторял: нельзя. 

Утомившись, дети наконец разошлись по домам. Последним убежал вприпрыжку мальчик-волк. Маска осталась лежать на земле. Улучив момент, Бриенна выскользнула во двор и подняла ее. Потом годами прятала ее от нянек, молчаливой септы Роэллы и отца на дне сундука. Вечерами, когда никто не видел, она доставала маску и примеряла ее, туго завязав ленты пониже затылка. Из начищенного до яркого сияния серебряного зеркала на нее смотрел зверь.

Причесываясь перед утренней побудкой, Бриенна шепчет отражению:

— Волк, волк.

* * *

Лишь в логове Бриенне снятся по-настоящему яркие цветные сны: легконогая добыча останавливается сама, разрешает себя обнюхать, ложится на землю и поворачивает голову, по собственной воле подставляя шею под ее зубы и язык.

Бриенна урчит от удовольствия и не спешит, пробует ее медленно. То, что сладко пахнет, еще слаще на вкус: белая кожа, красные губы, припухшие розовые соски, золотистые завитки в паху и влажное нутро.

* * *

Леди Санса прикрывает рот ладонью. Бриенна видит ее как в полусне.

— Сейчас же зовите на помощь, миледи. Не бойтесь за меня.

Она пытается улыбнуться, но рот кривится, выдвигаются вперед челюсти, длинные клыки, вырастающие из человеческих зубов, рвут мягкие губы и язык. Раны тут же затягиваются новой плотью. Бриенна поводит голыми плечами — она успела скинуть одежду — и чувствует, как меняются ее кости, как хрустят и выламываются суставы, как с обнажившегося черепа опадают волосы, а потом тонкую нежную кожу по всему телу тысячами острейших игл протыкает грубая шерсть.

Леди Санса все стоит на пороге спальни. Бриенна скулит, на полусогнутых — еще не волчьих, уже не людских — конечностях подползая к ней.

— Не смотрите, — едва ворочая огромным языком, насилу произносит Бриенна. — Я уродлива. Я слаба.

На ее мокрый загривок ложится небольшая, но сильная рука, прихватывает жесткие волоски. 

— Я рада, что я здесь. Знаешь, кто был красив? Джоффри. Знаешь, кто был силен? Пес. 

Бриенну гладит ладонь ее хозяйки, ее госпожи. Вслушиваясь больше в голос, нежели в слова, Бриенна облизывает ее пальцы и ластится, как течная сука, привстав, трется боками. Между ног тянет, вниз по бедру катится капля влаги. В груди клокочет не то стон, не то рык. 

— Мизинец был хитер, — продолжает ее госпожа, — а Рамси — властен. Я не желала ни одного из них. Ты не похожа ни на одного из них.

Бриенна водит носом по подолу ее платья, вжимается — еще не мордой, уже не лицом — в ее живот. Втягивает запах и долго не выдыхает, надеясь сохранить его в себе: душистое лимонное мыло, чуть влажная кожа, терпкие соки лона, пропитавшая нижнюю юбку терпкая кровь.

— Бриенна, Бриенна, — зовет госпожа. 

Она берет Бриенну за руку, не морщась, когда когти впиваются в нежную ладонь, и тянет вверх, заставляет встать, ведет за собой к ложу. Бриенна следует за ней по пятам, садится у ее ног и наконец решается поднять взгляд. На белой шее госпожи темнеет след от зубов — Бриенна не помнит, когда успела ее укусить. Она размазывает по клыкам сладкую-сладкую слюну. 

Чуть морщась от резкого движения, госпожа откидывается назад — мешает корсет. Бриенна скребет когтями по жестким планкам, в отчаянном порыве рвет шнуровку зубами. Госпожа успокаивает ее одним прикосновением, приподнимает нижнюю юбку и разводит колени:

— Бриенна.

Бриенна слышит в ее голосе невыносимую жажду и обещание ласки. Бриенна накрывает ее собой, почти плоской грудью чувствует припухшие соски, но сдерживает себя: лишь бы не поранить. Потом гладит покрасневший от трения о шерсть мягкий живот. Наконец спускается ниже, лижет бледные бедра и между бедрами, захлебываясь слюной. 

Госпожа сжимает пальцы и комкает покрывало. То, что пахло так сладко, на вкус соленое и густое. Внутри нее горячо.

* * *

Полная зимняя луна знает обо всем и обо всех. В ее неверном свете заяц спасался от лисицы, лисица убегала от волка, а волк искал легконогую тень среди зверей, да попал в капкан. Добыча, что позволила Бриенне догнать себя, оборачивается и произносит со сладкой улыбкой, слизывая с губ кровь:

— Я тебя поймала.


End file.
